


The morning after

by punk_assnerd



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Another soft soonwoo fic, M/M, also kinda nsfw at the end, but not smut cause idk how to smut RIP, i didnt know soonwoo could be this soft and fluffy, im sorry but i cant help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: It's the morning after a wild night and Soonyoung cant stop fucking smiling.And Wonwoo's head hurt.





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, another fix inspired by a tweet hahaha I really love that account uwu
> 
> Here's the link to the tweet : https://twitter.com/incorrectsnwu/status/1036886276501200906?s=19

Soonyoung woke up to a familiar groaning beside him that's muffled by their pillow and he can't help but smile. Wonwoo started stirring and complaing about the sunlight in his eyes so Soonyoung pulled his boyfriend to his chest and let him bury his face in his shoulder.

"My head feels like it's been rammed by a truck. Repeatedly." Wonwoo complained. Soonyoung couldn't help the chuckle he let out as Wonwoo groaned again.   
"You really go all out when you drink, huh?" Soonyoung teased. Wonwoo gave him a short grunt in response to that.  
"I mean. The clingyness, I could handle. But the lapdance? Yeah, that really threw me off. I didn't know you were that, uh, flexible," Soonyoung could feel Wonwoo tense up, probably only starting to remember all the events of last night's group celebration.  
"If you say one more word, that lap dance is the only action you're gonna get for a whole damn month, Kwon. Don't try me." Wonwoo treathened.   
"Oh, really? Is that so? I'm so scared." Soonyoung tightened his arm around Wonwoo's shoulders and laughed.  
"Stooop." Wonwoo whined. "My head hurts." Soonyoung pulled back a bit to look at Wonwoo's now sulking face and then proceeded to kiss his forehead repeatedly.  
"Okay. I'm gonna make you breakfast and coffee, okay? And you just keep your cute little but in this bed until I call you." Soonyoung started to pull away but Wonwoo wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"Nooo, stay here. Please." Wonwoo whined. Soonyoung's not about to say no to a clingy Wonwoo.   
"Fine. Only till you fall back to sleep again, okay?" Wonwoo was already burying his nose in Soonyoung's neck, sighing in relief as Soonyoung kept rubbing his back. And not even a minute later he was asleep again.

Five minutes later and Soonyoung was in the kitchen, elbow deep in pancake batter with the coffee machine beeping in the background as Seokmin, Mingyu, and Hansol were bickering on his phone.

"Look. It's just weird, okay. Jihoon hyung says they're okay but I don't think they are." Mingyu said a bit louder, wanting the other two to listen to him.  
"I personally think you're reading into this too fucking much for someone who's not even involved." Seokmin added. Soonyoung saw Hansol nod in agreement.   
"Stop attacking me, okay. Just. Okay, Soonyoung hyung, imagine if Wonwoo hyung and I were in a relationship before you two got together, how would you feel."   
Soonyoung whipped his head to the phoen so quick he almost knocked the pancake batter off the counter.  
"What?" Soonyoung asked. He was in the middle of flipping a pancake and he almost ended up flipping it to the ceiling.  
"I mean. Seungcheol hyung and Hannie hyung used to be a thing before Seuncheol hyung and Jihoon hyung became a thing. Wouldn't that be weird?" Mingyu asked. Soonyoung could see Seokmin looking wide eyed as Hansol looked in disbelief.

It wasnt a secret in their group that Soonyoung still feels a bit of, well, 'something' towards Mingyu and Wonwoo's friendship, but somehow he doesn't care at all that much. Well, not since last night.

"Well, I'd focus more in the fact that Wonwoo's with me now and that you two have already resolved whatever it is that went on with you. And I'm happy that I have the chance to make him as happy as he makes me, you know." Soonyoung said, smiling. He was stacking a couple.of pancakes now and was slicing strawberries to make it look pretty for Wonwoo.

"Oh wow. Okay." Vernon said as Seokmin's window started blurring with just his nostrils in the view.  
"Hyung can I write that down and use it as lyrics. That was honestly really fucking sweet." Seokmin said.   
Soonyoung laughed and told him to go ahead.  
"Well congratulations hyung," Hansol said, "you have finally succeeded at the one and only thing none of us could do. You managed to shut Mingyu hyung up." Hansol laughed and Seokming laughed along showing them a page in his notebook where he did indeed wrote down Soonyoung's slight outburst of affection.  
"Do you really mean that?" Mingyu asked. Soonyoung looked at his phone again and nodded. He really did mean it. It took him years to finally realize how petty his 'something' towards Mingyu was, but at least he did. He was now washing his hands and drying his hands on his shirt.

Who knew it'd only take a drunk off his ass Wonwoo for him to realize that.

"I'm really happy for you two. And I'm glad Wonwoo hyung has you." Mingyu said. Soonyoung smiled again and thanked Mingyu.  
"Okay. You're awfully happy and emotionally stable. What happened?" Seokmin asked. Hansol snickered as Soonyoung sighed dreamily.  
"Last night Wonwoo hyung got so drunk that he couldn't recognize Soonyoung hyung." Hansol explained. Mingyu was laughing as Seokmin looked even more confused.  
"And?" Seokmin demanded.  
"Soonyoung hyung was trying to get Wonwoo hyung to change his shirt in the comfort room stalls because he spilled beer on himself and he kept pushing him away saying 'don't you fucking dare touch me, I'm loyal to my Soonieyoung." Hansol finished off with a bark of laughter as the other two laughed along. Soonyoung felt his cheeks flush a bit at the memory and couldn't help the giddy feeling bubbling in his chest.

"Awww, Soonieyoung? That's so fucking cute, what the fuck." Seokmin exclaimed as the rest kept laughing. Soonyoung was now mincing carrots for his own breakfast as he left the three to talk among themselves as Hansol was interrogated for more details about last night's shenanigans.   
Soonyoung checked the rice in their rice cooker and went to get a couple of eggs.  
He fried his carrots on a pan as he started beating the eggs. He added a bit of soy sauce and a pinch of brown sugar before beating it again. He then set aside the carrots as he poured half of the egg in the pan. When the egg was starting to thicken he added the carrots on top of the egg and started rolling the egg, folding it on top of itself. When he finally got the egg roll to one side, Soonyoung poured the rest of the egg onto the pan, making sure the egg reaches the bottom of the already cooked egg. He then started folding it again when the egg starts to thicken and he was left with a thick egg roll that he then sliced to an inch thick and then plated it a bit prettier than needed. He then smiled triumphantly at his successful breakfast and turned around to his phone only to see three smug faces staring right at him.

"You done now? We were afraid we'd disturb you and your craft." Seokmin joked.   
"Shut the fuck up, you know I have an unstable relationship with the kitchen." Soonyoung said, a bit exaggeratedly.

"Sure. Sure. Well I'm off. Me and Chan are gonna head over to Jun hyung's house." Hansol said.  
"I should start with breakfast, too. I can't let Soonyoung steal my thunder." Mingyu said. Seokmin started complaining how everyone's leaving him and that he needs a love life too.  
"Maybe if you stop stating at Jaehyun's ass from a mile away and actually talk to him you'd have a boyfriend wight now." Mingyu complained.  
"You shut your whore mouth. Just cause you finally got Minghao to notice your annoying ass doesnt mean you can come for me." Seokmin exclaimed. They all laughed at a now flushed Seokmin and started saying their goodbyes. 

Soonyoung then went to YouTube on his phone and clicked on his playlist that Wonwoo loves and then setting it up on his bluetooth speaker before heading towards their room.

Soonyoung saw Wonwoo just as he left him, with his back to the door and the sheets falling off his hips, showing his bare, slim back. Soonyoung turned to their closet first, wanting to change his wet and messy shirt before waking Wonwoo up for breakfast. 

"I wouldn'mind waking up to this everyday." Soonyoung heard Wonwoo say as he was about to put on a new shirt. He saw his boyfriend sitting on their bed, squinting at him, with messy hair and his sweatpants loose on his hips.

"Don't get used to it." Soonyoung said as he threw the shirt on quickly and headed for their bed.

"Come on, I got breakfast ready and the kitchen is not at all burnt or ruined. I have three witnesses, if you dont believe me." Soonyoung joked. Wonwoo laughed and then winced.   
"Head hurts." Wonwoo whined. Soonyoung then stood up and took that one huge shirt he likes seeing on Wonwoo that Wonwoo also liked wearing. A lot.

"Here." Soonyoung threw the shirt to Wonwoo's lap and started walking out.  
"Go wash up first then breakfast. Okay?"   
Soonyoung said. But he was halfway out the doorway when Wonwoo spoke up.  
"No good morning kiss?"   
Soonyoung stopped and smiled. He turned around and kneeled in front of Wonwoo on their bed as he lifted Wonwoos head up to catch his lips in a kiss. Wonwoo's hands made their way around Soonyoung's waist as he kissed back gently.   
"Good morning, babe." Soonyoung said and then crawled off their bed and headed straight to their kitchen.

He was just putting his plate down after getting rice from their rice cooker when Wonwoo walked in the kitchen wearing the shirt that fell off one of his shoulders giving Soonyoung an ungodly view of his boyfriend's collarbones and his half exposed chest.   
And if that isnt enough, Wonwoo decided to discard his sweatpants for a now barely visible boxer shorts that are swallowed up by his shirt.

"Eyes up here, babe." Wonwoo joked. Soonyoung groaned since it was obvious that his boyfriend was sent from hell, or maybe heaven, only to torture him like this. Wonwoo then got himself fmcup of coffee before sitting beside Soonyoung.

"You're head feeling better?" Soonyoung was gently brushing Wonwoo's hair back when Wonwoo nodded.

"Thank you for the breakfast. And for not burning the building down." Wonwoo said, Soounyoung faked a laugh and they began eating. Soonyoung with his eggs and a bowl of fruits from yesterday, and Wonwoo with his pancakes and an excessive amount of syrup and whipped cream. The latter seems to be a bit hungrier than anticipated giventhow messy he was as he shoves food continuously.   
"Slow down, babe. No one's taking your pancakes away." Soonyoung joked and Wonwoo looked like he just realized what he was doing, put down this knife and fork and grabbed his coffee with two hands as he chewed the mouthful of pancake in his mouth.  
Soonyoung then laughed as he saw a whipped cream and syrup all over Wonwoo's mouth and started wiping it up.  
"You're so cute." Soonyoung said as he wiped the remaining whipped cream at the side of Wonwoo's mouth. 

"Shut up." Wonwoo grumbled. Soonyoung just swoons more at the sight of Wonwoo's pout.   
It's not even five minutes into eating and Wonwoo had already finished his pancakes and was now munching on sliced apples.  
"You didn't even let me taste the pancakes." Soonyoung complained. Wonwoo stuck his tongue out at him and then sat up straight.  
"You never told me you wanted a taste." Wonwoo then stood up sat down on Soonyoung's lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  
"Still want a taste?" Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung nodded a bit enthusiastically that Wonwoo laughed.  
Wonwoo then leaned downed and kissed Soonyoung hard. Soonyoung's hand started running up Wonwoo's thighs and up inside his shirt, stopping at Wonwoo's lower back.  
Wonwoo started deepening the kiss a bit more, making Soonyoung moan into his mouth.  
"You taste-" Soonyoung said in between kisses, "so fucking- sweet."  
Soonyoung was painfully hard now and Wonwoo's tongue is not fucking helping.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Jeon Wonwoo." Soonyoung said as Wonwoo pulled back to catch his breath. Soonyoung then took advantage of their position and started kissing Wonwoo's neck.   
"S-soonyoung... wait, that's- oh god." Wonwoo kept muttering as Soonyoung started gently nipping at his neck, sucking gently, and coaxing as many moans as he can out of Wonwoo's mouth.

Soonyoung pulled back and Wonwoo dropped his head onto Soonyoung's shoulder.   
"Best breakfast ever." Soonyoung said. Wonwoo started chuckling uncontrollably and started hitting Soonyoung's chest.

"Pervert." Wonwoo muttered, still a bit breathless.  
"Says the one who's barely clothed." Soonyoung retaliated. His hand then started rubbing up and down Wonwoo's back making him shiver at the touch.

Soonyoung then brought his hands on Wonwoo's thighs and held Wonwoo tight as he stood up. Wonwok looked at him confused and he just smiled back.

"I'm gonna have to finish my breakfast in bed." Soonyoung said. Wonwoo flushed and held onto Soonyoung as he carried him to their room where they spent almost half of the day 'enjoying their breakfast in bed'.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Twitter I'm @punk_assnerd uwu


End file.
